When the power supply of an electronic device is switched on, typically not all parts of the electronic device will have a sufficient supply voltage level at the same time to start operating. The designer must provide a mechanism to which assure that the electronic device starts operating only when the supply voltage level is high enough. This monitoring and control function is performed by a power-ON reset circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,115 describes an example of a power-ON circuit. This prior art power-ON reset circuit is complex and has a power consumption too high for current low power applications.